Little Red Riding Hood
by Murasaki Hikari
Summary: Koga is debating whether or not to be the 'Big Bad Wolf' with a now willing Kagome... KogaKagome pairing! song fic


**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Inuyasha series, nor do I own that lyrics to the song Lil' Red Riding Hood. Those belong strictly to Rumiko Takahashi and Sam the Sham.

* * *

**Little Red Riding Hood**

_**Owoooooooo!  
**_

The straggler of a wolf pack instantly froze when the scent brought by the winds reached his flared nostrils. Along with recognition of the scent came the picture of a girl that matched it. He knew this female, and the instructions from his pack leader should anyone smell or see the girl. Tilting his head back, he let loose a long, sorrowful note that reached the den of his pack. The hunting party he was with followed suite, all of them remembering the girl their alpha called mate.

In an instant he was with them, his trademark whirlwind surrounding his form as he ran to them. When the tornado was gone, the wolves were gazing with admiration at their pack leader. He had long silky black fur tied in a horse-tail on the top of his head. Adorning his body were the furs of respected wolves now gone, and armor shielding his chest. His feet were bare as well as his thighs and forearms. His calves, right wrist, forehead, and lower half of his left arm were also decorated in matching furs from his waist. He smiled down at his pack, opening his arms in a gesture of greeting and love.

All the wolves instantly fell upon him, some trying to leap into his arms, others jumping up to get a good lick on his face. "Settle down boys," their alpha commanded, but not harshly. "So, what is it you have to tell me?"

The leader of the hunting group told him that they had scented his mate coming from the south and slightly to the east. A pat on the head and rub on the ears was the reward for the pack leader. "Good work boys," the wolf demon praised. "You all get first dibs on whatever meat you choose." Instantly, the whole packs tails began to wag fiercely. The wolf demons lips turned up in a grin, while his blue eyes skimmed over all the wolves. "All right you kids, go home and get your dinner. Be sure to tell Ginta and Hakaku that they're in charge until I get back." Without another word, he took off, instantly disappearing in the trees.

_**Who's that I see walkin' in these woods?  
Why, it's Little Red Riding Hood.  
**_

He hadn't been running for more than ten minutes when the powerful scent of cherry blossoms and waterfalls hit his nose. 'Mate…' the wolf thought to himself blissfully. Peering between the leaves, he saw her. Gorgeous midnight tresses flowed down her back, the bangs on her forehead cut in such a manner as to not get into her eyes and forming around her face in an alluring manner. Covering her chest, arms and waist was a peculiar red jacket, and in place of her regular short green skirt was a dark navy blue one. He was even glad to take note that her socks, which normally went up to her knees, stayed conveniently down by her ankles. A sigh escaped her lips as she placed her hand up to her forehead, lifted her head, and gazed in the general direction of the sun. 'Kagome…' the demon thought as he stepped from the line of the trees.

Her eyes widened when she sensed his aura coming closer, and turned her startling blue gaze onto his. Her liquid sapphire eyes lit up in recognition as he continued to walk towards her with a crooked smile twisting his lips. "Koga!" she called out to him, a smile coming across her face as well. "It's nice to see you again."

"It's my pleasure, Kagome," he responded. "Besides, it's my duty as your mate to make sure that you're happy and protected."

Kagome blushed at his assumption. "I need to get going. Inuyasha's waiting for me back at the village. I hope he's happy to see that I'm early…" She turned toward her massive yellow bag that was lying next to the well and slung it over her shoulder.

**_Hey there Little Red Riding Hood,  
You sure are looking good.  
You're everything a big bad wolf could want.  
Listen to me._**

"Let me take that from you," Koga said, reaching a hand out and grabbing the straps from her shoulders. "A beautiful lady such as you shouldn't have to carry a heavy bag."

Kagome blushed a darker shade of pink but let him take her bag. It wasn't every day that someone offered to carry it (for obvious reasons) and she was going to be honest with herself; her back and shoulders were starting to hurt. "Thank you, Koga. That's very kind of you."

Koga smiled again, gazing down upon his self-proclaimed fiancé. "Anything for you my beautiful Kagome."

"If only you really meant it…" Kagome said quietly to herself.

Koga stopped, stunned, and looked at her with wide eyes. "Of course I mean it. You of all people should know that. It's the only reason that I try not to fight that puppy, InuTrasha." Dropping the bag, he grasped Kagome's shoulders with his hands. "I would give my life for yours in a heartbeat, without a second thought. I would give you my soul, right now, if it would make you happy for the rest of your life." He stopped there, in a somewhat startled pause, and then started laughing.

Kagome arched an eyebrow. "Koga? What's so funny?"

Koga stopped laughing and turned his gaze back upon her face. Slowly, he moved his right hand to brush against her cheek, trailing his finger to her jaw and then down her neck. He absolutely _loved_ the way she blushed whenever she was flattered or embarrassed. It was one of the many reasons that he loved his Kagome… "Because," he responded, "I have already given you my soul without myself even truly realizing it."

Kagome's eyes widened considerably at this confession. "B-b-but Koga—"

Koga smiled charmingly as he replaced his hand on her cheek. "Kagome, I know I've told you before that wolves mate for life. Dogs are not like that, not even the honorable kind." His eyes took on a menacing hue as he continued. "Inuyasha and his father are perfect examples of _that_." His eyes refocused with loving warmth. "Even if you were to die tomorrow I wouldn't want, or take, another. You're everything I want and need."

**_Little Red Riding Hood  
I don't think little big girls should  
Go walking in these spooky old woods alone.  
Owoooooooo!_**

Kagome stared at Koga dumbly for a few seconds before he placed his hand on her shoulder and started to steer her towards the path she normally took to the village. "Let's go m' lady," he said courteously while gesturing with his other hand. After she took a step forward, he picked up her discarded bag and followed her into the line of trees.

Once they were in the shade of the trees Kagome turned her head toward Koga with a questionable look on her face. "Why are you walking with me to the village? If Inuyasha smells or senses you I won't hear the end of it…"

Koga laughed lightly before saying, "To keep you safe, of course. There are plenty of lowly demons around here that would love to eat a young human female, among other things."

Kagome felt a shiver go up her spine at the thought, not to mention the other accidental encounters she had on this path. "I've done it before without being eaten or mangled," she pointed out, arguing for the sake of communication.

"But once is all they would need for you to be seriously injured or dead. I don't want to take that chance, and I hope that puppy doesn't either," Koga replied smartly.

"True… And more often than naught InuYasha is here to complain about my being late or something."

"Huh. He should be grateful you come back to him at all!" Koga scoffed. "I wouldn't expect you to come back to me if I treated you half as badly."

Kagome smiled serenely before turning back to the path in front of her.

_**What big eyes you have,  
The kind of eyes that drive wolves mad.  
So just to see that you don't get chased  
I think I ought to walk with you for a ways**_

They continued to take their time, walking leisurely along the well worn path. When they came to a fork in the road, Kagome had Koga turn to the left, saying that she wanted to show him something. He smiled happily and continued to stare at Kagome, gazing into her large and innocent eyes, continuing to do so until she finally came to a stop in front of a very large tree.

"Here we are," Kagome said, many emotions entering her voice at once. "This is the Tree of Ages. See that diamond shaped scar? That's where Inuyasha was pinned for fifty years." Warmth entered her eyes as she continued, "This tree is still standing back at the Shrine… It's been there to remind me of all the friends I've made. With any luck, it'll still be there when my children are born and as they grow up."

Koga looked at her curiously for a moment. "Do you come from the future Kagome?" he asked plainly, no emotion betraying his assumption.

Kagome eyes widened marginally as she began to berate herself for the lapse of attentiveness to the conversation. 'But why should it matter?' she questioned herself. 'It's not like I blend in with the times or anything…' Smiling while gazing into his eyes, she nodded her confirmation. "Yes. I come from five hundred years in the future."

Koga nodded his head slowly, allowing the new information to sink in. He expected that she wasn't from this world and had even played with the idea of her being from the future. Her Japanese was excellent (if a bit oddly spoken) and her education was very noticeable. "I kinda figured you weren't from this world," he explained, a small smile brightening his features as he gazed up at the God Tree. "If your accent wasn't anything to go by, then your clothing was." His smile grew into a grin as a devious look entered his eye when he turned to her. "Not that I have a problem with short skirts."

"Yes, since you seem to wear them too..."

They both laughed merrily before Kagome suggested that they continue making there way to the village.

_**What full lips you have.  
They're sure to lure someone bad.  
So until you get to grandma's place  
I think you ought to walk with me and be safe.  
**_

Before she could continue down a different path than the one they had come up on, Koga grasped her shoulder gently. "Kagome, I need to ask you something important…"

Curiosity was plain in her eyes, "What is it?"

Koga opened his mouth to speak but cut himself short with a blush. Glancing off to the side he finally decided to say what he had meant to all this time. "Kagome, I realize that I haven't really considered what you want in all of this. As a mate I mean." Lifting his left arm, he scratched the back of his head as he continued, "It's just part of my nature to be territorial and possessive when it comes to a mate. You understand why…" Glancing up to catch the nod of affirmation, he stared down at his feet as he plowed on. "Do… _Would_ you allow me to court you as a potential candidate to be your mate?"

The silence dragged on far longer than he had hoped for it to last. Sighing in resignation, he was about to tell her that he would stop his advances when he saw her walk up to him. Turning his gaze to hers, he was shocked to see happiness reflecting from her features. "You're the first to ask," she said contentedly, placing her hands on his forearms and standing on her tiptoes. Koga's eyes widened as Kagome's lips descended on his in a chaste kiss. Slowly, his eyes closed as he wrapped his arms around her and lifted her from the ground so he could more fully kiss her.

Kagome's arms moved from his arms to twine around his neck. After a moment more she pulled away to gaze into his sky blue eyes. "I would be honored to be 'courted' by you," she said happily. They both smiled and leaned towards one another to get another kiss.

The second kiss was more passionate than the first. Koga had since dropped Kagome's bag to hold her better, aroused by the feel of her legs around his hips. With one arm under her backside and another securely wrapped around her waist, he ran his tongue between her lips in a silent question of whether she wished to continue. Feeling a smile come over her and feeling her mouth open to accept him was pure bliss. Slowly and sensually he slipped his tongue into her mouth, running the tip against her teeth, her tongue… She tasted even better than she smelled.

Kagome was having the adrenaline rush of a life time. Even more so than when Koga had kidnapped her and decided to jump up that sheer rock cliff. That had been worse than the world's largest roller coaster which she went on with her brother on a family trip from ages ago. When Koga's tongue touched her lips and then entered her mouth, she had to hold back a giggle at the feel of it. She hadn't been kissed by Inuyasha, but she had definitely been licked by a dog before. His tongue was _very_ similar, especially the smoothness of it. This was definitely more than she had ever hoped her first _real_ kiss to be.

_**I'm gonna keep my sheep suit on  
Until I'm sure that you've been shown  
That I can be trusted walking with you alone.  
Owoooooooo! **_

They both pulled away from the other at the same time to catch their breath and hopefully get their excited hearts under control. It took longer for Kagome, obviously, but Koga took the time to notice her flushed cheeks and red lips. Once she had calmed some, he kissed her chastely once more before saying, "I should probably escort you the rest of the way to the village. We wouldn't want the mutt to have a heart attack at seeing us."

Kagome giggled at the truth of it and nodded her agreement. "Okay then." She kissed him once more before he put her down, picked up her pack, and then continued on the path to the village.

As they were walking side by side, Koga placed his hand on her shoulder and was more than pleased when she leaned into his touch. He smiled down at her as she smiled up at him. This was definitely more then he had hoped for from this encounter. It made him all the more pleased to know that the smelly dog hadn't touched his mate in such a familiar way. He squeezed her shoulder slightly, stopping when she stood still and looked up at him with love filled eyes. "What's wrong, Kagome?" he asked, more out of curiosity then concern. There was no possible way that she could have been hurt while he was there.

"Inuyasha isn't expecting me until later today… We could spend a few more hours together if you wanted." Blushing crimson she hoped that Koga wouldn't take it the way most guys in her time period would.

Koga smiled at her. "I'd more than love to, but if the puppy gets too jealous I might not be able to come within a single mile radius of you. I assume that you don't want me to fight him so that would defeat the purpose of me starting to court you." Once again, he placed his hand on her cheek and tilted her head up so she could look him in the eye. "I love you, Kagome. You know that. I just don't want to make this anymore difficult for you than it already will be."

Kagome smiled and nodded in understanding. Spending time alone with Koga really helped her sort out the emotions she had for him, and love was definitely on the list. She was actually very proud of him refusing as he did. 'Note to self,' Kagome thought conspiratorially, 'Koga passed Test Number One; Denying Love Struck Damsel.' After checking that off on her mental list, she focused her attention on the scenery.

**_Little Red Riding Hood  
I'd like to hold you if I could  
But you might think I'm a big bad wolf so I won't.  
Owoooooooo! _**

Koga could have kicked himself in the teeth for being such a gentleman. She had all but said, 'Take me now!' and he had denied her. Sighing heavily, he reviewed the excuses he had given to Kagome. 'They're all true in their own manner,' he thought sullenly. 'Besides, it would have looked low on my part to mate with her after declaring my want to _court_ her. I may not be a high class lord like Sesshomaru but I have more honor than to do _that_ to someone I love.'

Since they had continued their trek through the woods Koga had refrained from wrapping his arm around her like he previously had. After all, why offer more temptation than what was already there? None of her companions knew she was there and he could out race the wind on any day. Yep. There was definitely a lot of temptation already stacked onto his plate… Oh well. There was no harm in showing Kagome that he could show restraint, but he doubted that he wouldn't have some erotic dreams tonight.

As they continued meandering, Kagome had him stop so she could pick some herbs. "Better safe than sorry!" she had told him. So, he leaned against a tree, her bag still on his shoulder, and enjoyed the view that she presented him with. He could only see her legs and a hint of her ass before the sight was covered by that dark skirt. 'Damn cloth,' he thought. Feeling a hardening in his loins, he turned his head from where she was and decided to stare at a tree instead. No sense in destroying what progress he had made by letting her know that just the sight of her legs got him aroused. 'But there are _so_ many things that those legs could do…' Killing the thought before another body part could register it he turned his mind to something else. The line of ants crawling up the tree across from him was a good subject…

After gathering the herbs she had found, Kagome had to once again congratulate Koga on passing Test Number Two; Taking a Peek for Naughty Fantasies. All in all, she was very pleased by his decisions. "I'm done!" she announced, standing and twirling to face him, all too aware at the way her skirt lifted at the motion. "Ready?" she questioned and was more then pleased at the way Koga trained his eyes on hers while nodding and then turned back toward the road to wait for her. Once in step with Koga, she casually reached over and grasped his hand, both of them breaking out into smiles at the simple gesture. They kept their hands clasped the rest of the way to the village, ready for the berating words of a disgruntled half-breed.

**_What a big heart I have—the better to love you with.  
Little Red Riding Hood  
Even bad wolves can be good.  
I'll try to be satisfied just to walk close by your side.  
Maybe you'll see things my way before we get to grandma's place.  
_**

"What the _hell_ do you think your doing with _my _Kagome??!" Inuyasha demanded the second he sensed Koga on the outskirts of the village. "Let go of her you smelly wolf!!"

Koga growled deep in his chest but was stopped by Kagome squeezing his hand. The stern yet pleading look in her eyes kept him at bay. "Would you like me to carry this the rest of the way for you?" he asked, already knowing her answer before finishing the question.

"Hey!! I'm talking to you!!!"

"No thanks," Kagome said sweetly. "I can take it from here. Thanks for your help."

"You're _thanking_ him??"

"It was my pleasure Kagome," Koga responded.

"I'm sure it was you perv!!!"

"We'll see you around Koga!" Kagome said, the smile never leaving her face.

"Like _hell_ we will!!"

Koga smiled in return and could have sworn he heard giggling coming from Kagome. "More often than you think…"

"If you come anywhere _near_ her I'll rip out your _throat_!!!"

"Sounds good," Kagome said before stepping on her toes and planting a kiss on Koga's cheek. Picking up her pack, she began to walk toward Kaede's hut with a brief wave over her shoulder before disappearing around the nearest building. Koga, in the mean time, was a bit surprised that the mutt had kept quite as long as he had. In fact, the look on his face along with the vacant eyes was quite amusing… "You heard the lady," Koga said matter-of-factly. "See you around, puppy!!" he shouted, spinning on his heels and heading toward the mountains before Inuyasha could come to his senses. He promised Kagome that he wouldn't fight after all. 'This is going to be an interesting courtship…."

* * *

Kagome was smiling to herself as Inuyasha's shocked face danced in her minds eye. Of all the days for her to forget a camera… Sighing loudly, she concentrated on the real problem at hand. Odds were Inuyasha was going to throw a hissy-fit for the next week, making it difficult to find jewel shards, therefore making Inuyasha's mood increasingly worse. 'I wonder exactly how much more we could accomplish in this task if Koga and Inuyasha worked together…' Her walk slowed as the possibility truly came to light. 'If we had Koga and Ginta and Hakaku I'm willing to bet that we would have a lot more shards. Hell, if it was just myself and Sesshomaru the whole thing would probably be over and done with…' Another sigh escaped her. 'If only everyone was willing to work together… Stupid feudal era…' Stopping abruptly, Kagome looked up expectantly at the angry figure before her. The look on his face could probably set a tree on fire. Kagome sighed yet again, closing her eyes and waiting for the yelling match to come. 'Stupid, stupid feudal era…'

"What the seven hells were you doing with Koga, _alone_ in the forest??"

"Nothing you haven't done," Kagome said bitterly, thinking of the many times she had caught Inuyasha and Kikyo kissing under the God Tree. Maybe if Inuyasha had seen Koga and herself then he would know how it felt. "He was a perfect gentleman and didn't do anything I didn't want to do."

If possible, Inuyasha's look turned more murderous. "What exactly did you two do?"

Kagome rolled her eyes and stepped past Inuyasha, intent on getting to Kaede's before she had to sit Inuyasha in front of all the villagers. "I'm not a kid, Inuyasha, and you're not my dad so stop acting like it!"

Inuyasha spun around with wide eyes. "I do _not_ act like your father and you _still_ haven't answered my question!!" He immediately ran after her, walking right beside her with his arms crossed.

Kagome growled lightly as her cheeks darkened. "I already told you."

"No you didn't!"

"I did, you just weren't listening!"

"Then tell me again!!"

"We _kissed_!!!" Kagome screamed at him. The color of her cheeks continued to darken as she noticed that the whole village had quieted to listen to their fight. Growling louder now, Kagome turned on her heel and power-walked the rest of the way to her destination. Kaede's hut was almost in sight when Inuyasha suddenly appeared at the side of her vision. Apparently, he was leaning over to get a better look at her expression without actually getting in her way. This lasted a few paces before Kagome turned and screamed, "_WHAT_???"

Inuyasha jumped back at her outburst. "What do you mean _what_? How could you kiss that mangy wolf??"

"Because I like him! Is that answer enough for you?"

Blinking twice, Inuyasha tried to unravel everything he had just heard. "So what did you mean by saying 'Nothing you haven't done'?"

"Don't act stupid Inuyasha!" Kagome instantly retorted. "I've seen you with Kikyo more times then I care to count and almost every time I've seen the two of you together, you ended up making out with her!!"

Inuyasha's eyes widened as he took a step back and flushed. "Wh-what are you talking about? I didn't 'make-out' with anyone!"

"I said, don't act stupid Inuyasha!!"

"I'm not!!!"

Kagome growled, very loudly this time, and shouted, "SIT BOY!!" Once Inuyasha was sufficiently planted in one spot, she kneeled down next to his prone figure. "If you absolutely must know, Koga asked my permission for him to court me…"

"He did _what_??"

"Sit!! You heard what I said and I gave him my permission!!"

"_You_ did _what_??"

"Sit!! I'm not going to repeat myself. I accepted Koga's offer because he's the first to ask and I like him as more than a friend…"

Finally staying silent, Inuyasha looked up at Kagome with a serious expression. "Do you realize exactly what this means, Kagome?"

Kagome lowered her eyes as a smile crossed her face, the memory of Koga's kiss returning. "Yes, I do." Moving her gaze to his, she said, "Koga explained everything to me. That wolves mate for life … and that dogs choose more then one mate." Kagome turned her gaze away as Inuyasha hid his eyes behind his bangs. "I'll always stay by your side Inuyasha, but I don't want to be a second when it comes to love…" A single tear slid down her cheek as she stood back up. "I've loved you for a long time Inuyasha, but I don't think that you'll love me the way you loved Kikyo."

Inuyasha pushed himself off the ground, his head still bowed and his stance tense. After a moment he lifted his eyes to meet hers, a certain clarity to them that hadn't been there before. "I hope that he makes you happy, Kagome. Assuming that you choose him that is…" A small smile appeared on his lips, his eyes sparkling with slight moister.

Kagome's own eyes widened. Without hesitation, she launched herself into Inuyasha's arms, giving him a fierce hug. "Thank you, Inuyasha… Thank you…"

**_Hey there Little Red Riding Hood  
You sure are looking good  
You're everything that a big bad wolf could want.  
Owoooooooo! I mean baaaaaa! Baaa?_**

* * *

**A/N:** Wow... You think it took me long enough for me to update _anything_? Well, techincally, this isn't an update but rather a submission. Anyways, I'm sorry to everyone who is expecting an update on AVWBL but it is going through some serious revision right now. As for 'All I Ask Of You', I'm currently trying to plan out the plot so people don't absolutely hate me for what's going to happen. In the mean time I hope you all enjoy this one-shot. I know I left you all hanging at the very end, but if anyone has a decent suggestion as to how it should end, then I will update it ASAP. Thanks for reading everyone!!


End file.
